The Guardian of WHAT
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Parmida Jamie 'Lily' Potter's life was looking up, now that Voldemort was gone for good. Her godfather Sirius Orion Black got free and gain custody over her, she thought no surprises would happen this new year. How wrong she was
1. Chapter 1

Parmida Jamie Lily Potter was ready to head to bed, completely warn out after a long day filled with, non-surprisingly, more chores from the Dursley's. It had been almost a whole month since she had returned, and two months since the Triwizard Tournament had ended with Voldermort dead, forever, and her dear friend, Cedric, was nearly killed. It had taken a lot of energy to get him back to the school, and when they had reached Hogwarts both were whisked away to the Hospital Wing. She was very glad that he had survived. The duo became great friends in a short time and it would have been a great loss if he had died.

A deep sigh escaped her lips, which quickly was replaced with a happy small grin.

After all she had been through she was tired to look over her shoulder in fear of Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle, and was very glad that she had to do it no more. Finally, she didn't had to worry about Voldemort, because he would never come back, and the death eaters, especially Peter Pettigrew, because all of them had been captured. The auror's were successful in capturing the evil wizards all thanks to Andromeda Tonks.

Parmida was very glad that the woman had gone against Dumbledore's orders. Tonks had managed to track her down, because she had asked Amelia to put a tracking spell on the young teenager. It was so that in case the young witch was in any trouble, then auror's would come to her rescue, which succeeded. They had located her and the rest was history. Although, it was rather funny when she caught the sight of Fudge when he had found out that the rat was alive and that Sirius Black was innocent. The man had gone so pale that he might have been mistaken for a vampire or had all of his blood drained out by one.

It was then Parmida happy thoughts were interrupted by the pigs, which, unfortunately, happened to be her family. She glared at her door, as if the pair of eyeballs could curse the thing for not blocking out those dreadful noises.

_Well, the good news is that Sirius is free and received custody of me, but, for some reason, Mrs. Weasley wasn't very happy about that. _She shook her head sharply at the last thought. She _really _hoped that Mrs. Weasley was just worried about her, and that's all. _Now, I _really _have to get some sleep. After all, it wouldn't be good when Sirius will come and pick me up tomorrow for my birthday. _Parmida thought happily and finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, are you all right?"

A young female's voice asked Parmida, who had started to wake up. The teenage witch groaned with annoyance but quickly it turned into confusion, for two different reasons. One, somebody had woke her up, and it wasn't either Sirius because he wasn't young _and_ a girl or her crazy family because they would have pounded onto her door and screeched. Two, the bed was _really_ comfortable. Last time she checked her bed at the Dursley's felt worse than the couch downstairs. Something all of a sudden poked her side. Parmida grumbled and opened her emerald eyes, only to find herself staring up at a blue ceiling. _Wait a second! This isn't my bedroom!_ The black headed her with red stripes thought with confusion. Her bedroom was white, so it was a shock to wake up to a different color.

Parmida then groaned loudly with annoyance. She ran her hand over her face.

What had she gotten herself into this time?

Parmida rolled onto her side facing whoever poked her only to come face to face with a girl around 13 years of age, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes, who stared right back at her. The female that lay in the comfortable bed asked with confusion:

"Where am I? Who are you?''

The other girl gave a comforting smile. She held her hand out for the other to shake. The mysterious girl replied:

"I'm Elyon Brown, but please call me Elyon or El, and you are in my house. I found you in the forest."

Parmida's eyebrows shot up so high that they hid in her hair. Did she just say a forest? What in the world? Well, she may as well get familiar with the person that took her in.

"I'm Parmida Potter, but please call me Parmida or Mida."

Parmida took her hand to shake and all of a sudden a ball of light surrounded the two girls. Both females were in such a shock that they didn't react until the light disappeared.

"What just happen?"

Elyon asked with confusion. The other almost face palmed as realization hit her. Who in the world had she made angry up there?

"I have an idea," Parmida started, "but we will need a blood test to confirm it. Oh, by the way-''

The witch then was cut off when two adults walked in. Both looked relieved when they saw that the girl, whom their daughter had found, was awake. The man said:

"It's great to see you awake, dear. Welcome to Heatherfield, I'm Thomas Brown, this is my wife Elanor Brown," He waved his hand towards the woman, "and I believe you've met our daughter Elyon."

"We were so worried that you would never wake up.''

Elanor said with both worrisome and relief. Parmida narrowed her eyes at them.

"Who are you really? I can see through your disguised.''

Parmida stated rather harshly and suspiciously at the couple. Hey, even though Voldermort wasn't alive anymore it was hard to get rid of old habits, which included being distrustful to anybody that she didn't know. Her comment made the three Brown's go into shock. Quickly, they came out of it, and the adults' shoulders tensed. They explained to both teenagers the truth about their home, Meridian, who Elyon was, why the three left, their real names and about Elyon's birth parents, which included pictures of the couple showing what they really looked like before they were killed.

"Even if our names are not our real ones, please continue calling us Thomas and Elanor." Elanor then turned to her adopted daughter. "I'm so sorry Elyon that we lied to you all these years, but I hope you can forgive us.''

Elyon looked rather shaken after she found out the truth, but she managed to smile and hug her parents to show them her forgiveness. Both adults smiled brightly and returned the hug gladly.

"Parmida, how did you know that we were wearing disguises?''

Thomas asked with confusion after Elyon let go of him.

"I'm a witch.''

Parmida started. She may as well tell them about the Wizarding World, because, as far as she was concern, they weren't categorized under non-magical beings, and if she was going to stay with them then they had the right to know. So, she wasted no time and told them her story, which took a good few hours.

"So, your parents were killed on Halloween, like my birth parents?''

Elyon asked.

"Yes. So, I guess we have that in common.''

Parmida said to Elyon with a small smile, which was returned with the same one.

"Well, if you don't have anywhere to go Parmida, you can stay here with us."

Thomas said firmly.

"Are you sure I can stay here? I don't want to be a bother.''

Parmida asked with concern.

"Of course, there's no way we're going to let you live on the streets. Now, would you mind explaining to us why do you need a blood test?''

Elanor asked Parmida with a raise eyebrow. The witch shifted in the bed uncomfortably. She explained quietly, but loud enough for them to hear her:

"I believe that my magic had somehow made Elyon and I blood related."

"Hmm, well we can take you two to the hospital tomorrow, but for now it's time for bed."

Thomas was right, it was 10 PM and a very eventful evening with secrets came into light. All of them needed rest. Still...

"What? I've been out all day.''

Parmida stated in shock. What in the world happened to her?

"Yes, you have sweetie." Elanor replied with a nod of understanding. Her eyes then narrowed slightly as realization hit her. She asked, "By the way, how old are you?"

"Hm?" Parmida hummed with confusion as she was brought out of her thoughts. The woman repeated the question. "Oh, I'm fifteen."

After the question was answered, the adults left the room for bed. It was then that Parmida had found out that she had to share Elyon's bedroom, which she didn't mind really. She could treat this as a sleepover until things get sorted out.

Once Parmida and Elyon got to the blond headed teenager's room, they fell asleep after they told to each other more about themselves.

Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**Please Review but if you have anything nasty to say I don't want to hear it**

**This is also a challenge that I accept TheAnimeWriterLover**

**Beta is TheAnimeWriterLover**


	2. Chapter 2

When Parmida woke up she got out of bed, which she shared with Elyon, and saw that her stuff was in the corner of the room with Hedwig. Puzzled, she walked over to her things. She asked her friend in a whisper when did she get here, but the owl simply stared at her. The human girl simply shook her head and changed her clothes into a green t-shirt and jeans. After she was fully dressed, she walked out of the room and down the stairs. By the time that she got down the staircase, she heard Elyon yell her name from upstairs. She turned around to face her blond friend.

"Finally you heard me! I thought I had to keep on yelling your name."

Elyon stated with slight annoyance while she ran down the stairs towards Parmida. After the blond girl reached the witch they walked into the kitchen together. They met with the sight of their adoptive parents at the table with plates filled with food for all four of them on each corner.

"Parmida, Elyon you two are just in time for breakfast."

Elanor announced happily. The girls sat down and ate their food. As, they did that, Thomas announced:

"Parmida we enrolled you in Heatherfield High School. You're starting after the weekend."

Parmida nodded and replied:

"All right, then I'll go get into contact with Salem Witches Institute after breakfast. After all, I can't just stop my magical studies."

The adults agreed. After breakfast the teenage witch said her farewell and quickly left to do her business.

* * *

By the time that Parmida returned, it had been late in the evening. It wasn't super easy, but totally not hard, to find Salem Witches Institute, and was more so when it came to the wizard community. Unlike in Britain, the Americans have hid themselves better by being inside of a business building. Quite clever, she mused. It was a work place where both magical and non-magical beings walked in and out of. Though, only wizards and witches knew where to go if they wished to enter the wizard community.

Thankfully, Parmida had found somebody that helped her by guiding her towards the hidden doorway.

It took her then a few hours to find the school. She still kicked herself in the behind. Why hadn't she gone to the Minister first instead of wondering around aimlessly? Oh, how much time it could have saved her. After she finally managed to find the school, she signed herself in under a disguise name but she had given her real one to the headmistress, whom was very pleased to find that the girl who said the whole wizard world had decided to come to her school instead of Hogwarts. Of course, and thankfully so, she hadn't prided into the reasoning, which made the young witch very happy.

Parmida and the headmistress had agreed that the younger of the two would come to Salem only on the weekends, since she wished to continue with her non-magical studies. Of course, there were some in the school, such as math and science, but they weren't very popular because most of the students were either homeschooled in those subjects or went to public schools.

After the successful meeting, she went to shop for a bit, after she made sure to disguise her now healing scar, to buy her school supplies. Thankfully, she could withdraw the money from her account all the way from America. So, there was no money issue that she needed to deal with. After a whole hour, Parmida returned home and went to bed.

* * *

It was Monday when, during breakfast, Parmida had finally realized a problem. She asked her adopted parents with worrisome:

"I forgot to ask you something, while I'm at school, whose going to look after Hedwig?"

She can't exactly go flying around in daylight and I'm not going to be here for a good number of hours to take care of her. The witch thought with a light frown. The adults gave her reassuring smiles. Thomas replied:

"Oh that snowy owl, we will feed and take care of her." He looked into thin air then thought loudly, "You know snowy owls are very unique. It is said that snowy owls only choose the guardians of- OW!"

He shouted all of a sudden. He sent a questionable towards his wife, wondering why she stumped his foot really hard. He received a warning look. He mumbled an apology to his lover. The two girls watched the scene with confusion. Parmida eyes narrowed. She asked suspiciously:

"The guardians of what?"

"Nothing. Oh! Look at the time! It's time to head for school. Oh, before I forget, here Parmida, your new cell phone."

Elanor said as she handed to her new adopted daughter a green cell phone. She then pushed the girls out of the front door and toward the car.

During the whole ride, the young witch had a small frown upon her face. She thought back to what her adopted father had told her. What had he meant when he said that snowy owls only chose the guardians... of what exactly? Now she was really curious. The frown only deepened as the wheels in her brain started to work harder to find out the answer. As, she did that, she didn't noticed that they have driven up to the school until her adopted mother said something that broke her out of her mind.

"After school I'm going to pick you two up and we'll head to the hospital for that blood test."

"Thank you"

Parmida mumbled and got out of the car with Elyon. After the blond shut the door behind them, the car drove off. The witch studied the school. It wasn't much to look at compare to Hogwarts. It had its own castle design, but one could clearly tell that it was nothing more than public school. Although, it wasn't really fair for her to judge the school based on its looks. It could be a great place.

"Well this is my school. Come on, I want to introduce you to my friends."

Elyon said as she grabbed Parmida's hand, which snapped the witch out of her mind, and dragged her inside. It didn't take more than a few minutes to find Elyon's friends.

"Cornelia! Hey, Cornelia over here!"

Elyon yelled after the long golden haired blond, who walked with some other girls a few steps ahead of them. The girl was tall for their age, but not by much. She had long blond hair that went down to her waist and blue eyes. There were four others with her. One of them had light brown hair and blue eyes. The second of them was a black girl with black hair and brown eyes. The third of them was a Chinese girl, with long black hair that was tied back in two low pony tails and black eyes. The final girl had red short hair and red eyes. Hm... Parmida never thought that a person could have red eyes, but then again she never believed in the wizard world until she was pulled into it. So, there wasn't much to fuss over. For all she knew, there could be people in the world with natural blue hair.

"Oh, hey Elyon!" The blond girl -Cornelia was it?- shouted back while waving. She then noticed the witch and asked, "Who's this?"

"Cornelia, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, this is Parmida Potter, my new sister. Parmida this is Cornelia Hale," She pointed at the blond, "Irma Lair" She then pointed at the brown headed girl, "Hay Lin" She pointed at the Chinese girl, "Taranee Cook" She pointed at the black girl, "And... Hmm, who are you?"

Elyon asked with confusion as she pointed towards the final girl. The red headed girl replied shyly:

"Huh, hi, I'm Will, Will Vandom, I'm new here."

Parmida grinned. She replied to all of them:

"I'm sure we will get along well."

"I'm sure we will. Oh, by the way, I totally love your hair."

Cornelia said as she taken in Parmida's appearance, from her long messy black hair that had dark red highlights to her outfit, which was classy but had this mysterious tone to it.

"How did you get the dark red in your hair? You have it on your front and back sides of your hair. I mean, a hairstylist can't get that much red dye into your hair, unless they worked all night and day."

Irma stated in awe and curiosity towards her new friend. Parmida chuckled softly then replied while she walked with them into school:

"I was actually born with my hair this way. I get my black hair from my dad and the red parts from my mom. My godfather's cousin told me it's very rare for people to be born with highlights in their hair, but because it's very common for my father side of the family, I ended up with this."

The girls gave small noises that indicated that they understood. By the time that they were half way inside the school, Hay Lin then announced excitedly:

"Oh, by the way, grandma wanted me to invite you Cornelia, Irma, Taranee over to our house after school today, and you two too."

She looked towards Will and Parmida. The black headed with red stripes girl shook her head. She told the girl politely:

"I'm sorry, but we already have plans for today, maybe next time."

Parmida watched silently as her friend, Elyon, took out her new cell phone and added the girls' numbers into it. She didn't mind or cared.

"Please"

Hay Lin pleaded by adding a pout in the end.

"No, I'm sorry, but no."

Parmida told the Chinese girl as they walked toward their class. She turned her attention then to the classroom, took a deep breath and prepared herself mentally for the long day.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Finally, school is finished. I thought I was going to die in there, Parmida thought dramatically as she got into the car with Elyon, with her being in the front and the other being in the back. After securing themselves with the seatbelts, their mother drove towards the house. The witch frowned with confusion as she looked outside the window then turned her attention towards her adopted mother.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to the hospital?"

Parmida asked her adopted mother.

"Hmm about that, Thomas and I already took your two bloods while you two were asleep. We then we gave it to a friend to check over."

Elanor replied, which caused the girls to glare at her. They couldn't believe that they had slept through something like that. No, wait a second. It made a lot of sense, when they thought about it, because a few days ago they were so tired that they went to bed a few hours early. They should have known something was up!

"What did the test showed?"

Elyon asked first. Parmida listened grudgingly to the answer.

"You two are indeed blood sisters."

Elanor replied happily. Parmida sighed deeply at the answer.

"What, you're not happy?"

The mother asked her adopted daughter with confusion. The witch shook her head sharply. She replied quickly:

"It's not that! I'm really am happy. It's just that I never had a sibling to worry about, and now I have a princess for a sister to protect."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

Elyon replied with a pout. Her sister smirked towards her direction through the rear mirror. She said casually:

"Oh, it's nothing, just that it's a well-known fact that princesses should be protected while they live happily ever after."

"Hey!"

"Girls, girls, calm down or else."

Elanor warned the girls, which quieted them down. The trio, in the end, smiled with amusements throughout the rest of the ride. When they got out of the car, Parmida noticed that her mother was nervous and kept on looking at her. As they walked inside, Parmida was confused as to why the house was dark. She let her hand wonder around the wall until she found the light switch, which she turned on and almost had a heart attack at the sight in front of her.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY LATE BRITHDAY!"

The people yelled all at once. Parmida tried to calm her racing heart when she saw that, not only did her adopted father, Thomas, shouted it, but also Sirius, Remus, Tonks and her godson Ted -who more or less babbled it since he was still a baby-.

"Y-You guys, h-how did you find me?"

"Well, it wasn't that hard when we found out that somebody was taking money from the Potter vault." Remus spoke with amusements as he hugged his niece in all but blood. "We were so worried about you, but we're glad to know that you're doing alright now."

"Thanks," Parmida replied happily as she returned the hug. She then pulled back and asked, "Who planned this party?"

"I did, Parm- w-wait a second! Ah!"

Sirius replied then shouted and ran off from the fifteen year old girl, who had her wand out and threw spells at him.

"I did say she hated birthday parties and the nickname Parm."

Remus mused loudly while watching with his wife and son.

**Please Review but if you have anything nasty to say I don't want to hear it**

**This is also a challenge that I accept TheAnimeWriterLover**

**Beta is TheAnimeWriterLover**


End file.
